Time to Forgive
by cd291104
Summary: "It's been 20 years and she still takes my breath away." One shot set after the epilogue of MockingJay so potential spoilers. It's been 20 years since the rebellion and Gale is looking for forgiveness from Peeta and Katniss.


**A/N: Although I wish I was as talented as Suzanne Collins, I sadly am not. I do not own the Hunger Games nor any of the characters. Also this is my first fan fic and reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!  
**

Gale's POV

District 12 has changed a lot in the 20 years I've been gone and yet there is something familiar about it. In the center of town where hundreds of kids gathered for 75 years to be reaped to their death there is now a park filled with trees, flowers, benches, laughing children and happy families. It wasn't too far from here where I was whipped and punished for poaching. I nearly died.

Its here I sit on a bench hidden from view by bushes and trees. I've been watching the bakery on the other side of the square for the last hour – "Mellark Family Bakery." Family? Are the rumors true? Did she actually get married and have children despite everything she has ever believed? I really should just muster the courage and walk inside. I stand up about to finally follow through on the idea when I'm stopped dead in my tracks.

I see her walking towards the center of town on the other side of the park away from the path that leads towards Victor's Village. It's been 20 years and she still takes my breath away. She is as beautiful as I remember but like the district there is something different about her too. It dawns on me. She's happy. She's smiling and laughing in town of all places. It used to be rare to see her smile and I only saw it deep in the woods when she felt free. The smile had nothing to do with me or anyone else. This smile is different.

She's holding a blonde headed little boy in one arm and swinging a basket in the other. The boy couldn't be more than three years old. I notice a little girl not much older skipping ahead. There is no doubt in my mind she belongs to Katniss because she looks exactly like her mother except her eyes. I catch a glimpse of her eyes as they near the center of the park and I am positive she inherited those bright blue eyes from her father, from Peeta. I crouch down closer to the bushes not wanting to risk being caught.

The little girl takes a blanket out of the basket and lays it on the ground. It looks as if the act is a routine. Katniss spins her son in a circle as the little girl begins to empty the basket of its contents. Peeta walks out of the bakery and heads towards the family. The little girl runs to his open arms as soon as she catches sight of him. He picks her up and tosses her into the air. Her laugh echoes throughout the park as she yells, "Again, Daddy!" I can't hear what Peeta whispers in her ear that makes her giggle but he puts her down and kisses the top of her head.

Katniss watches the interaction with adoration in her eyes. He walks over to her taking the little boy out of her arms and planting a kiss on her lips. They all sit down on the blanket and divvy up their lunch. I can't hear the conversation from where I hide but I can see the laughs, the smiles and the love. A small part of me feels a pang of jealousy. I idly wonder if that could have been me if things had turned out differently. What if Katniss was never reaped? What if Peeta was never reaped? What if she was the only victor in the first games? What if Peeta never recovered from the hijacking? What if I didn't create the bomb that ultimately killed her sister? But I know deep down inside it was never going to be me.

I hesitate to approach them. I want to make amends with her and be friends again. On the other hand, I know she's happy and I don't want to interfere in her marriage. I'm also not sure she has forgiven me for the bomb and the last thing I want to do is bring up bad memories. However, the reason I am here is because I seek forgiveness. I finally decide enough is enough and make my way towards them.

"Lovely day for a picnic," I say with the biggest smile on my face. I want them to know I come in peace.

They both look up with unreadable expressions not saying a word. There is an uncomfortable silence as we all look anywhere but at each other. The young boy is too preoccupied with his food to take notice of anything else. It's the little girl that finally speaks first.

"Who are you?"

I squat down to be at her eye level and state, "My name is Gale. I'm an old friend of your parents." She has a curious expression on her face as she shakes the hand I reach out to her. I wonder if they ever talk about me. What do they say? Does she know I used to love her mother? Does she know I killed her aunt?

"How have you been, Gale?" Peeta seems to have found his voice and brought me back to reality.

"I'm doing well. I still live in District 2 but I had business in 12 and I couldn't miss the opportunity to say hello." I look at Peeta and see no animosity.

"Well, we're glad you did. Right, Katniss?" He looks at her with concern etched on his face. She nods still at a loss for words staring into the distance.

There is another awkward silence when the little girl comes to my rescue again. "Where are your wife and kids?" I think I preferred the silence.

"I don't have any."

"Me either. My dad says I'm too young for a boyfriend." Peeta and I laugh out loud at this statement.

"Your dad is a smart man. Besides, you don't want to date just anyone. You want to wait until you've found the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with just like your mom and dad." I glance up at her parents to see Katniss' vacant expression and Peeta's pleased one.

"I'm never getting married," she says. I chuckle. She sounds a lot like someone I used to know.

"You say that now." I whisper as I stand up and look down at the little girl. She's already lost interest in our conversation and has started playing with her brother.

"Well, on that note, I better let you enjoy your lunch." I look to Peeta and say, "Thank you." Thank you for being kind today, thank you for your forgiveness and thank you for taking such great care of Katniss and making her happy. I hope he understands the meaning behind those two words.

"Always," he replies and I can tell he understands.

"It was good seeing you." I say rocking back and forth on my feet. Peeta and I both look at Katniss expecting her to say something, anything, but she's still staring off into space.

"You too," Peeta responds after a minute looking away from Katniss to address me.

I start to walk away but am not very far when I notice a small hand pull on my shoulder to turn me around. I'm suddenly staring into those gray eyes that mirror my own.

"I missed you," she says as she pulls me into a hug. "Don't be a stranger!" She yells as she heads back towards her family.

"I won't, Catnip," I say to myself with a smile creeping up on my face as I walk away. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I think I have been forgiven and maybe just maybe we can be friends again.


End file.
